


Study Session

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Professor Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dr. Novak helps Dean make up the work he missed, by offering him extra study sessions. Of course, when the professor is your boyfriend, the study sessions are a little different than normal.





	Study Session

Dean stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. After he and Dr. Novak, or Castiel rather, had a steamy make out session on top of Castiel’s desk in his office, they actually started studying. Dean missed all the material from Monday’s and Wednesday’s classes, and Dr. Novak wanted to make sure that Dean wouldn’t fall behind. He spent an hour with Dean going over the material he missed from Monday’s lecture. Every few minutes, Dr. Novak asked Dean a question about the information he’d been talking about. Each time Dean got a question right, Castiel would give Dean a kiss. Cas sure knew how to motivate his students, well one student in particular. 

_Earlier that day_

Castiel had just pulled away from yet another kiss with Dean when the phone rang, startling him. Castiel straightened his tie and fixed his hair, which was a mess from Dean constantly putting his hands in it during every kiss.

“Hello, this is Dr. Novak,” Castiel answered the phone.

“Hello, Cassie, it’s Balthazar,”

“Hello, Balthazar,”

“Hi. Look, listen, Cassie, something’s come up, and I can’t make my lecture this afternoon on Greek poetry. Any chance you can cover it for me?”

“Uh, well, I’m actually-”

“Please, Cassie,” Balthazar asked again.

Cas sighed, “Okay, fine,”

“Thanks, Cassie. You’re the best,”

“Yes, I am,” Dr. Novak said, before hanging up.

“What was that about?” Dean asked, noticing Cas looked stressed.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m going to have to end our session. Another professor has asked me to help cover his class for him this afternoon. We can finish up this weekend, if you’d like?” Cas offered.

“I’d love to,” Dean smiled.

“Great, is uh, seven tonight okay?”

“Sounds good. See you then, Cas,” 

“Cas?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Uh, yeah, short for Castiel. Is that okay?”

“I like it, Dean,”

“Great. I’ll see you tonight,” Dean said.

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before he left.

_Now_

Dean wondered what was the appropriate thing to wear to see your professor, who was also your boyfriend, at his apartment for a private study session. Dean wanted to look good for Cas, so he put on a white button-down shirt, a blue tie, and his pair of black dress pants that were slightly tighter than his other pairs and showed off certain assets of his.

Dean didn’t know what to expect for the night. He wasn’t sure if he was going to come back to his place or stay at Cas’ apartment. Would he stay the weekend or just one night? Would they be going out or staying in the whole time. Just in case, Dean packed a duffle bag with extra clothes and toiletries.

Cas was in the kitchen, pouring his homemade hummus into a bowl, when he heard Dean’s impala pull up outside of his building. Cas felt his stomach flutter as he got ready to go see Dean again and bring him up to his place. He knew that it was frowned upon to date another student, but he and Dean were both adults and really enjoyed being around each other, so he figured, as long as they kept it quiet, it would be fine.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, when he when down to the lobby of his building to bring Dean up to his place. 

“Hi, Dr. Novak,” Dean said, figuring he should probably refer to him like any normal student would call their professor whenever they were around people that might see them and get suspicious.

They made their way up the elevator and into Cas’ apartment. Cas opened the door for Dean like a gentleman.

“Here, have a seat in the living room on the couch and make yourself comfortable,” Cas said, when they walked in.

“Thank you,” Dean said, and walked over to the couch and placed his bags on the floor.

“Here, I made us some hummus and toasted some pita bread for us as a snack,” Cas said, entering the living room, with the food he’d prepared.

“You can cook?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I was the cook the of family. I cooked often for my brothers,” Cas explained.

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Dean said, before taking a piece of the bread and dipping it in hummus to taste it, “Oh, wow, Cas. That’s amazing,”

“Thank you, Dean,”

“Wow. Smart, sexy, _and_ a good cook? I just might keep you,” Dean said.

“Might keep me?”

“Well, kiss me and I’ll tell you if I will or not,” Dean smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes, but kissed Dean anyway. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer, to him. Dean deepened the kiss as he climbed on top of Cas’ lap. The pair kept kissing for another few minutes, before they finally broke apart.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely keep you,” Dean said breathlessly.

“Good,” Cas said, also trying to catch his breath, “We should get to actually studying, though. You don’t want to fall behind,”

“Right, yeah,” Dean pulled out his notebook, “So, uh, we covered Monday earlier today, but we didn’t get to go over what we did on Wednesday,”

“Okay. On Wednesday, we talked about some of the big heroes in Greek mythology,”

“Let’s start there,”

“Okay, and because I’m such a nice professor, I’ll even use my excellent motivation skills and give you a kiss for every answer you get right,” Cas said.

“I hope you don’t motivate all your students that way,” Dean said, faking jealousy.

“Well, I’m pretty sure the university would frown upon that, so I usually try more conventional methods,” Cas said, dryly.

“I feel lucky then. And if your kisses are my motivation, then I will get an A for sure,”

“We’ll see about that, Dean,”

“So, Greek heroes. Like Hercules?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Hercules is one of the heroes we will be studying this semester,”

“Hey, I got something right. And you know what that means, don’t you?”

Cas rolled his eyes, but gave Dean a quick kiss.

“That’s all?” Dean asked.

“I’ll give you a longer kiss, for a harder question,” Cas said.

“You’re on,” Dean said.

_Two hours later_

After studying for a couple hours, they were both starving for real food. 

“So, uh, I didn’t know what you wanted to eat and I didn’t know how long we’d be studying, so I figured we could just order something to be delivered,”

“I’m okay with that. I like Chinese. Is that okay?”

“Chinese sounds great. Tell me what you want and I’ll order,”

“Uh, I’ll have beef and broccoli with a side of fried rice,”

“Okay, and I’ll get my usual, sesame chicken,”

Cas placed the order and half an hour later the delivery girl rang the doorbell.

Cas opened the door, “Hello, how much do I owe you?”

“Twenty-eight dollars and thirty-seven cents,” the girl responded.

Cas fished for his wallet in his pocket, “Uh, here’s a twenty. Let me go grab some more cash. I’ll be right back,”

“Cas, don’t worry about it,” Dean said, walking over, “Here’s another twenty. Keep the change as a tip,” Dean handed the girl the money and took the food.

“Thank you, have a good night,” she said as she left.

“Dean, you didn’t have to do that?” Cas said, once they were alone.

“What? Pay?”

“Yes,”

“Why not?”

“Because, Dean, I invited you over. I should pay, I mean even though we’re studying, it’s kind of like a date. Plus, you’re a student, I don’t want you to have to pay for a lot when we’re together,”

“I get what you’re saying, but I just don’t wanna sponge off you is all,”

“You’re not sponging off me, Dean. As your boyfriend, I want to pay for our dates I invite you on,”

“Fine, but if I take you some place, I’m gonna pay,”

“Sounds fine to me. Now, let’s stop talking and start eating before the food gets cold,”

“That sounds like a plan to me,”

“So, what do you want to watch, while we eat?” Cas asked.

“Uh, I like movies,” Dean said.

“What kind of movies?” Cas asked.

“Cowboy movies,” Dean blushed.

“Really, Dean?” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, they’re great,”

“Okay, okay, I’ll give one a try,”

“Great. One of my personal favorites is ‘Tombstone.’ Let’s watch that,”

They spent a few hours watching movies and cuddling on the couch, after they finished eating. Dean was settled in between Cas’ legs, his back to Cas’ chest. He was asleep, when Cas noticed it was midnight.

“Dean… Dean,” Cas gently shook Dean to wake him up.

Dean blinked a few times before waking up, “Huh? What’s happening?”

“It’s midnight, Dean. Do you wanna spend the night here?”

“Uhhh,”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Cas added quickly, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, just realized it’s kind of late and I didn’t know if you just wanted to crash here for the night,”

“I, uh actually brought an overnight bag, because I didn’t know how long you wanted me to stay, so I bought extra clothes and stuff, just in case,” Dean said.

“Well, I hadn’t really had a plan, but I did enjoy laying with you here. Um, we can share my bed or if you’d be more comfortable, I can give you some spare sheets and pillows and you can sleep on the couch,”

“I’d like to share a bed with you,” Dean said.

“I would, too, Dean,” Cas smiled. 

Half an hour later, Dean and Cas were lying in Cas’ bed. Dean gave Cas one kiss goodnight before they turned out the light. In the morning, Cas woke up first, and the first thing he noticed was someone wrapped tightly around him. 

_Oh that’s right. Dean._

Cas enjoyed Dean’s tight embrace and settled into it. Dean’s soft snoring the only noise in the room. A little while later, Dean woke up.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Dean groaned when he woke up, and untangle himself from Cas.

“Almost nine,”

Dean groaned again, “I’ll get up, but don’t expect much from me until I’ve had my coffee,”

Cas chuckled, “Not a morning person, are you?”

“Nope. I try to make sure most of my classes start at ten at the earliest,” Dean said as he stumbled out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make coffee.

Soon after, Cas was sitting drinking tea, Dean his coffee, just enjoying a peaceful morning together. 

“So, are you ready now to talk now? Or are you still in zombie mode?” Cas joked.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sorry I don’t enjoy getting up early. Like most normal college students, any time before noon is too early for me,”

“Normal college students don’t date their professors,” Cas pointed out.

“Touché,”

“So, I don’t really have much to do today. Just a little grading, and that’s it. We could spend today together as well, unless you have somewhere you need to be?”

“No, I don’t have anywhere to be, just a little work to do for some of my other classes. Other than that, though, I’m free. I’d love to spend the day with you,”

“How about we get what we each get our work done, and then after that we’ll figure it out,”

“Sounds lovely, Cas,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get up. Hope you like it though


End file.
